Verdades Dolorosas
by Lw Sforza
Summary: Debes aceptarlo tu y yo no nacimos para estar juntos..lo nuestro es algo inaceptable..cambiaria mi vida por un momento contigo [yaoi] un HaoXYho con poquillo de lemon [one shot ]


Shama king no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de de Hiroyuki Takei,aclaro estas solo son mis divagaciones

VERDADES DOLOROSAS

Autor: neko-jin (Kanna)

Su cabeza dolia enormente, sentia com su songre corria sin control, Anna realmente se habia excedido en su 'entrenamiento' le habia pedido cruzar el bosque, en el menor tiempo posible, y como era de esperarse el no habia podido negarse a la peticion de su prometida. Ahora estaba en medio de la nada, habia sufrido una caida por un barranco, golpeando fuertemente su cabeza, un poco de sangre corria por su cien, varios rapones saltaban a la vista de su ya desgarrada ropa, caminaba apoyandose de la funda de Harusame...y lo peor de todo es que habia perdido a Amidamaru.

Su caracter le impedia impasientarse, la demandaba tranquilidad encontraria la manera de salir de aquel bosque, aunque a veces solia pensar que era interminable...

Un sutil sonido llamo su atencion, un murmullo, camino en direccion de el, un rio de agua cristalina se ayaba ahi su corriente no era demasiado fuerte, sus ojos negros brillaron al ver el delicioso liquido cristalino, se acerco a la orilla y bebio un poco...fijo su mirada en su ropa desgarrada, y oenso que no seria mala idea tomar un baño, al menos para quitarse la sangre, polvo, y residuos de hojas en su cuerpo. quito su pequeño chaleco negro, el cierre se habia descompuesto, dejando ver su pecho, una herida se divisaba en el, un gran rasguño que atravesaba su pecho, era la herida mas llamativa de su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando la sensacion del agua fria rozo su piel, se sentia como un tibio balsamo, sus musculos se relajaban y el suave sonido del rio le arrullaba...

Se habia alejado de sus 'camaradas' el ambiente habia logrado fastidiarlo a veces se preguntaba como soportaba aquello, sus camaradas a veces solian ser muy imprudentes, la devocion que le profesaban llegaba a ser irritante, harto de pensar todo ello se marchado sin dar explicacion a nadie. Suspiro cansado, cuando su mente volvio a su estado de relajacion normal, una sensacion repentina le hiso detenerse suvitamente, abrio sus ojos y lo percivio esa sensacion calida que en ocasiones le embargaba, el escalofrio en su piel por su cercania...ese calor que rodeaba su cuerpo flujendo atraves de sus venas, no cabia ninguna duda él estaba cerca. Se dejo guiar por esa sensacion, dejando que sus sentidos lo llevaran, comenzo a escuchar el suave correr de un rio, lo siguio y al encontrarlo verifico que sus sospechas eran ciertas...en medio de aquel rio, Yoh se duchaba, tallaba un poco su hombro, su delicada figura brillaba debido al efecto que causaba el agua, deslizandose por su cuerpo. Un calor enorme sacudio su mente y cuerpo, acaso era posible que Yho su propio hermano pudiera ser una criatura tan bella??

Los ojos negros del promogenito Asakura se deleitaban, con tremendo espectaculo, el suave sonido de los pajaros cantando, la suave brisa rosando sus mejillas, su repiracion acompasada, su semblante embelesado, todo parecia ser un hechizo éfimero que desaparecia.

Yho sintio una presencia cerca de el, la busco con sus ojos, detallando el lugar, su cuando lo diviso, su hermano Hao le observaba desde la orilla del lago, no pudo interpetrar exactamente la expresion de su rostro, y pensandolo bien, no podia interpretar nada de Hao, era su propio hermano y no le conocia.

Hao vio como Yho lo miraba, sus ojos negros brillaron por un momento llenos de...nostalgia?? se pregunto, fruncio el entrecejo al ver a su hermano tan desconcertado, y trayendo a flote su personalidad cínica, hablo

-"Yho...es una coincidencia que tu y yo nos encontremos, 'hermanito' "-

La mirada de Yoh endurecio al escuchar la voz de Hao, su voz se volvio severa y fria, algo impropio de el

-"alguien como tu nunca cree en las coincidencias..."-

El tono de voz del mas joven de los Asakura comenzo a irritar a su hermano mayor, no queria discutir con el, por ese dia no queria mas discuciones, pero tampoco pordia permitir una insolencia asi por parte de su gemelo, debia pensar en algo fulminante para dejar al ojinegro callado...mas la unica respuesta que se dibujo en su mente fue una simple y sencilla pregunta

-"que te hace pensar que me conoces Yho Asakura??"...-

La dureza de las palabras de Hao le tomo por sorpresa era verdad el que podia hablar de Hao jamas habia cruzado mas 10 palabras con el, no sabia sus motivos, sabia parte de sus ambiciones pero no sabia que era lo que las habia provocado, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no sabia nada.

-"es verdad tienes razón no te conosco"...-

Un silencio calla entre ellos, Hao miraba cabisbajo a Yho, lucia indefenso, y bastante tierno, un calor recorrio su cuerpo al pensar en la suavidad, que lucia en su piel, queria comprobar si esa piel era tersa, queria probar el sabor de todo su cuerpo, el mismo de detuvo e intento explusar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mas el hecho de que Yho siguiera ahi desnudo en medio del rio no le ayudaba a enfriar su cabeza.

Yho noto la mirada minusiosa de su hermano y sintio a su pudor reaccionar, hasta ese momento habia recordado que yacia en un rio completamente desnudo.

-"que observas??"-reto Yho esperando una respuesta

La voz retadora de Yho provoco en su hermano una satisfaccion nunca antes conocida, el reto habia llegado a su cabeza, y esta le imploraba que terminara con ese calor sofocante en su cuerpo, inconcientemente paso su lengua delicamente alrededor de su labio superior, saboreando de ante mano lo que haria, lo que pretendia hacer 'suyo'

Yho observo como su hermano pasaba su lengua sobre su labio superior, provocandole un extraño escalofrio, no tanto por la accion misma, si no por lo que habia provocado en el, por unos cuantos segundos habia deseado esa lengua en su cuerpo, habia deseado saborearla el mismo, desecho ese pensamiento antes de darse cuenta de que existia, observo como Hao jalaba un poco su chalina, dejando al decubierto su bien moldeado torso.

Hao observo el movimiento rapido que Yho intento, rapidamente le habia dado la espalda, y al parecer intentaba lleguar a la funda de Harusame

Hao sonrio debilmente de una forma macabra, habia susurrado algo en vos baja mientras extendia su mano hacia la direccion de Yho

Yho sintio a su cuerpo congelarse, parecia que lo habian atado sin ninguna cuerda, un miedo lo invadio, su sangre se congelo al escuchar a Hao moverse en direccion suya.

Escucho caer algo pesado al suelo, un sonido que le parecia familiar, Hao habia apartado toda su molesta ropa de su cuerpo, Yho escucho el sonido del agua ser arrastrada, su hermano habia entrado al rio y se acercaba a el, abrazo al joven de cabello mas corto por la espalda, jugo sus manos en su pecho bajando juguetonamente por su abdomen, y poso su labios en la union del cuello y el hombro del chico.

Yho dio una enorme bocana de aire, al sentir la suavidad de esos labios recorrerle jugetonamente, el frio contacto de sus labios cerrarse al rededor de el, junto con aquellas caricias provocativas comenzaban a nublar su vision y su mente.

_-"es mi hermano...esto no esta bien...es un hombre!! y yo tengo prometida.."-_

Miles de pensamientos similares invadieron la mente del joven Asakura, se reprochaba, sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, que tenia hacer algo por impedir que siguiera, pero el unico problema que existia en su mente era que lo disfrutaba y no queria que se detuviese...queria seguir sintiendo esos labios recorriendo su cuello, bajando por su espalda, que ria seguir sintiendo esas manos cerrarse con fuerza en su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos intentando negar toda posibilidad de que eso estubiera pasando...

Hao por su parte estaba muy concentrado en devorar ese manjar, como para prestarle atencion incluso a su propio pensamiento racional, de vez en cuando escuchaba a Yho quejarse cuando le acariciaba el pecho, mas el seguia con su entretenida labor de memorizar la sensacion que dejaba esa en sus manos, que mas daba si era su hermano, que mas daba si era otro hombre, lo unico que ahora existia en su cabeza era un sentimiento puro de pasion, que su propio hermano habia provocado.

-"Hao que haces??, basta"...-susurro entrecortadamente Yho

Hao hizo caso omiso de la debil suplica del ojinegro, tenia a Yho a su completa dispocicion y no podia dejar ir una oportunidad asi...Suavemente desendio por la espalda de Yho sintiendo con agrado el escolfrio que provoco cuando sus manos se posaron en los mulos del chico, un estremecimiento recorrio al sentir esa deliciosa piel, camino ligeramente hasta quedar frente a Yho, observo a su gemelo, era como verse a el mismo en el espejo la misma estatura, los mismos ojos, el mismo rostro

-"tan iguales y tan diferentes..."-susurro Hao

Yho escucho a su hermano mayor hablar, tal vez habia sido su imaginacion pero le habia parecido escuchar un cierto deje amargo en la voz del chico que ahora tenia enfrente, le miro extrañado y movio un poco los labios intentando decir algo, pero que podia decir??

Hao vio los labios de Yho de moverse, acaso hablaria?? sus labios se movieron pero no emotieron ningun sonido, aquellos labios, sonrosados y mojados por el agua, volvio a fijar su mirada en los ojos de yho lucian asustados y con deje de preocupacion algo extraño.

-"el espiritu de ese samurai no esta contigo"-afirmo Hao separandose un poco mas de su gemelo

No obstante entendio la afirmacion como pregunta y decidido contesto -"no, perdi a Amidamaru cuando cai en el bosque"...-

Hasta ese momento Hao se percato del feo rasguño en el pecho de Yho se encontraba tan extasiado que no recordaba haber tocado el rasguño, ahora comprendia el por que Yho de vez en cuando se quejaba cuando paseaba sus manos por su pecho.

Yho sintio de pronto, como su cuerpo se volvia ligero, sintio como sus musculos volvian a adquirir flexibilidad y esa sensacion de rigidez le abandonaba, Hao le habia liberado, le miro extrañado, y algo confuso

-"por...que"...-comenzaba decir Yho cuando Hao dio la vuelta dandole la espalda

-"que por que te he liberado...no lo se, no lo preguntes y mejor largate"...-

La aparente irritacion del primogetino Asakura, dejo aun mas confundido a su hermano, en un momento estaba besandolo y al otro le botaba como si fuera cualquier basura, este pensamiento hiso correr la sangre de Yho a toda prisa, sintio la furia crecer y su razón salio volando lejos de ahí...

Por que habia dejado ir a Yho por que liberarlo cuando podia hacer de el lo que queria?? Comenzaba a confundirse , _'no'_ grito asi mismo la confuncion nunca habia sido una opcion para el, el simplemete no podia tener confusiones, era algo que simplemente no debia existir en su persona, mas ahi estaba no podia encontrar una respuesta que le contestara el por que haba dejado ir a Yho,un fuerte movimiento le saco de sus pensamientos, sintio como su brazo era jalado hacia atras obligandolo a volver la mirada, se encontro con unos ojos negros que relampagueaban llenos de capricho, Yho no se habia ido seguia ahí...

-"como te atreves..."-susurro Hao

-"como te atreves tu..."-respondio Yho- "no puedes primero intentar tomarme y depues botarme como a cualquier basura"-siseo el Asakura

-"solo te di la oprtunidad que te alejaras de mi"...-dijo Hao ya mas sereno

-"_alejarme de ti, ?? alejarme de ti !!! no te basta la distancia que nuestros padres marcaron, que aun quieres alejarte mas de mi"-_"y quien te ha dicho que quiero que te alejes de mi"...-

Hao abrio los ojos llenos de sorpresa, acaso soñaba, o alucinaba??, que habian puesto en la ultima comida, Yho estaba ahi, diciendole que no queria que se alejara... Que significaban sus palabras exactamente

-"que estas diciendo Yho??",...-pregunto algo iluso Hao

-"que quiero que termines lo que empezaste"...-susurro Yho al acercarse mas a Hao

La mente de Yho se habia ido a volar desde que Hao habia comenzado a besarlo y acariciarlo, ya nada importaba, si era una sola vez o mil veces mas, las que estaria con su hermano, lo unico que queria era demostrale, cuan feliz lo habia hecho, queria besarlo y abrazarlo, hacerle sentir todo aquello que el sintio. Rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello de su hermano mirando, aquellos labios finos, delgados, y bastante jugosos, cerro sus ojos y beso a Hao, saboreaba cada rincon de sus labios esperando una respuesta.

Lo habia visto venir cuando yho habia colcocado sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, cuando lo vio acercarse, cuando sintio su aliento tan cerca de su boca, mas aun asi le sorprendio, los labios de Yho se presionaban sobre los suyos, y solo hasta ahora lo entendia, lo unico que desde un proncipio deseaba, era que su hermano lo insitara, como siempre lo hacia, que lo desafiara, como cuando el solia ponerle alguna prueba, y ahora ahi estaba Yho desafiandolo con ese beso, saboreando cada rincon de sus labios, con mucha delicadesa cerro sus ojos, y permito la entrada de la lengua de Yho a su boca, una pekeña lucha por el control se desato, ambas lenguas luchaban por tener el control, sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez mas, provocando reacciones mmaravillosas en ambos cuerpos...esa calor mutuo que despedian era embelesedoramente delicioso y embragiante.

Convensido de lo que pasa Yho paso de la boca de Hao a su garganta, simplemente era delicioso el sonido que Hao realizaba, cuando el chupaba y ligeramente mordia, ese ruido ronco que producia, hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera, causando un ligero placer, con cuidado bajo una de sus manos recorriendo el pecho, hasta el abdomen bajo, y un poco mas abajo, con suma delicadesa Yho comenzo a frotar la entrepierna de su hermano, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos, debido a la sensacion tan placentera que sentia, decidio imitar a su hermano, y suavemente desendio por la espalda de su gemelo, acaricio suavemente los gluteos de Yho, para pasar rapidamente al frente e imitarlo

Yho se detuvo un poco al sentir la mano de Hao en frente suyo, pero casi de inmediato volvio a su tarea, era mas que evidente, lo que tanto jugeteo habia provacado en ellos, sin poder resistir tanta impasiencia Yho le dio la espalda a su hermano en clara seña, que Hao parecio comprender, se acomodo detras de Yho con mucho delicadesa

Yho sintio cuando la escensia de Hao le lleno completamente, y un gran dolor llego con el, sus piernas fallaron un poco, mas los fuertes brazos de Hao se cerreron al rededor de su cuerpo, evitando su caida, Hao espero un poco a que intromicion fuera aceptada y el cuerpo de su gemelo se acostumbrara, poco a poco comenzo a mover su cadera en un ritmo acompasado, provocando cierto dolor en Yho, que parecia disfrutar, la profundidad variaba, segun Hao escuchaba los gemidos de Yho, era logico que no queria lastimar a su hermano _((no que va!! no mucho ¬¬))_ varios minutos pasaron para asi, Hao sintio un enorme tiron provenir de su vientre y sintio como la cadera de Yho se cerraba con mucha mayor fuerza al rededor de el, y sin poder conternerse mas, arrojo su escencia fuera de su cuerpo. Yho sintio levemente como era llenado por un calor inexplicable, que provoco que su cuerpo tambien irradiara ese tipo de calor, sintio como algo salia explusado de su cuerpo con mucha fuerza quedando bastante debil, apresio cuando Hao se alejaba un poco de el llevandose esa sensacion tan dolorosa, y a la vez maravillosa

Giro su rostro feliz hacia su hermano y con ternura se recargo en su pecho, Hao bajo delicadamente su rostro hasta la herida del pecho de Yho, introdujo su lengua en la herida provocando cierto ardar y escosor en la herida, haciendo a Yho gemir y suspirar

-"muchas gracias"-susurro Hao antes de subri su mirada a su gemelo para verlo fijamente a los ojos-"creo que ahora debes dormir"...-Hao paso su mano cerca del rostro de Yho, sin tocarlo, cuando este comenzo a sentir su cuerpo extrañamente pesado y un dulce sueño comenzaba a caer en sus parpados, cayo de lleno en los brazos de Hao

El sol comenzaba a molestar, cerro sus parpados con fuerza tratando de hacer a la luz irse pero no funciono, abrio los ojos cansado, pero extrañamente feliz, tenia la sensacion de haber despertado de un sueño maravilloso, aunque no recordaba exactamente cual, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que habia sido maravilloso, se levanto y comenzo de nuevo con su viaje en busca de la salida, tal vez encontraria a Anna con Amidamaru, sus heridas ya no dolian tanto, solo quedaba aquella moelstia en su trasero al haber caido por el barranco a pesar de eso su cuerpo se sentia liviano, poco a poco se alejo hasta perderse en el bosque.

Unos ojos observaron a Yho partir, una sonrisa satisfecha se pinto en su rostro, mas una mirada llena de nostalgia invadio sus hermosos ojos negros...

-"es mejor asi hermano...no hubiera sido bueno para ti recordar...ya que algun dia tu y yo volveremos a encontrarnos en un campo de batalla...-

Una brisa acaricio su largo cabello mientras el se perdida en el bosque, caminando al lado contrario de Yho.

_notillas de la autora:_

_ch:ka: (abreviacion de chibi kanna) osea mi mala conciencia _

Kanna: taran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ch.ka.:¬¬buuuuuuuuuuuu final chafa

kanna:XD por que???

ch.ka.: que Yho no se acuerde el juego sucio que jugo con su hermano no es bueno

kanna: TToTT perdon no soy muy buena para el lemon, solo mejor en el shonen Ai

ch.ka: ¬¬

kanna: espero y les guste este one shot y si no todos sus comentarios seran 

ch.ka: luego nos leemos janna!!!


End file.
